


Elección

by Vampso



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tener diez años para aprender a ser feliz, Kise Ryouta recibe una visita inesperada. El pasado regresa junto a una nueva oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elección

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic perteneció al primer Mes AoKi del grupo de facebook: AoKiLovers~ Bajo el prompt: Elección.  
> Este fanfic tuvo como autora a Vampsookie, es completamente de mi autoría.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo señalando hacia los tres sillones que conformaban la sala junto a una pantalla, el equipo de música y algunas consolas de videojuegos; todo adornado con unas cuantas figuras de acción y varias fotografías; en general era un ambiente tal vez no tan cálido, pero sí acogedor—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó mirando el reloj de la cocina por la puerta abierta— ¿O prefieres algo de comer? Me parece que tengo un poco de pasta. Espero que no te moleste que sea de ayer, tuvimos que doblar turnos y terminamos tan cansados que fue lo único que cocinamos; y hoy fue día de descanso, no hemos hecho nada —para recalcar lo dicho se señaló a sí mismo, todavía traía la ropa con la cual dormía—. Precisamente no tiene mucho que Taiga salió a comprar las cosas para la cena, ¿no te lo encontraste en el camino? Se va a sorprender mucho cuando te vea. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?  
—Diez —contestó recargándose en el quicio de la puerta al entrar los dos a la cocina.  
—Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo. Uno puede pensar que es mucho, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva ha sido solo un suspiro…  
—¿Ahora se te da la poesía, Kise?  
—Tengo más cualidades de las que te imaginas, Aominecchi —contestó guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con picardía.  
—Quisiera conocerlas.  
Con esas dos palabras Kise dejó de sonreír. El ambiente animado que trataba de crear fue cortado de tajo por el golpeteo traidor que asaltaba su pecho y por la seriedad de su rostro, el de ambos. Kise tragó saliva intentado callar los latidos de su corazón, pero sobre todo para no escuchar el insistente murmullo que amenazaba con derrumbar su mundo, un mundo que le había costado sudor y llanto construir.  
—Entonces ¿café o té? —preguntó ignorando lo dicho por Aomine, le dio la espalda para buscar las cosas que necesitaba asimismo tratar de mantener el control de la situación— Si quieres también tenemos cerveza, no estas en horas de trabajo ¿verdad? Imagínate que el jefe de la policía ande por las calles borracho —se carcajeó un poco, a la fuerza—. Apuesto a que te reirías del incidente y mandarías a todos al demonio.  
—Kise…  
—Taiga no tardará en llegar —interrumpió, se escuchaba tenso incluso un poco desesperado—. Le llamaré para que compre lo que quieras, hay que festejar tu visita.  
—Kise —volvió a llamar, el tono parecía de advertencia.  
—No tardará en llegar —repitió en un susurro, más que decírselo a Aomine, parecía que intentaba convencerse de sus propias palabras.  
—Sabes que tardará. —Ahí estaba otra vez el golpeteo en el pecho de Kise que cortaba toda intención de mantener el control— Imagino que Kagami no irá a la tienda de conveniencia en la esquina; el centro comercial más cercano está a veinte minutos en coche, eso nos da cuarenta minutos y falta sumarle el tiempo que tarde en comprar. Una hora mínimo. Dijiste que acababa de irse cuando yo llegué, así que… no llegará pronto —concluyó en una exhalación.  
Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos hablara o se moviera. Aomine recargado en el quicio de la puerta; vestido con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa sin mangas y una chamarra de cuero, para nada parecía un hombre de poco menos de treinta años y mucho menos el jefe del departamento de policía. Daba la impresión que los años no pasaron por él, que seguía siendo el mismo Aomine Daiki: un milagro en el basketball, mujeriego y amigo de Kise Ryota. Dedicado en ese preciso momento a ver el espigado cuerpo de su amigo que le daba la espalda y parecía no tener ganas de moverse. Aomine suspiró, al parecer iba a tener que ser él quien diera el primer paso.  
—¿Qué quieres, Aominecchi? —preguntó el rubio adelantándose a Aomine.  
—¿De tomar? Nada —contestó sonriendo por su chiste.  
—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué viniste?  
—Vine a verte.  
—¿Nada más?  
—¿Hay una posibilidad de tener otra cosa?  
Nuevamente el mismo golpeteo, latidos tan fuertes y veloces que bien pudieran pasar por una taquicardia. Kise apretó los puños, dio una larga respiración y se dio la media vuelta, lo único que le quedaba era encararlo.  
Aomine sonrió más ampliamente; Kise tampoco había cambiado gran cosa, tal vez tuviera un aire de más madurez, pero seguía con las mismas actitudes que bien pudieran tacharlo de tonto, algo que, en definitiva, no era. Igual y en algunas ocasiones (como esa) le ayudaba esa fiera mirada, no copiada sino de él, su fortaleza, la valentía, la esencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Además, claro está, de seguir siendo bastante guapo con un sutil toque de hermosura.  
—Si hay algo que quieras decir hazlo y déjate de rodeos —Kise habló fuerte y claro. Los ojos azules lo miraron detenidamente, parecían que refulgían.  
—Te amo, Kise.  
Esta vez no hubo golpeteo, su corazón que segundo a segundo regresaba a la frecuencia cardiaca normal no se alteró y el murmullo regresó a las profundidades de su consciente.  
—Vaya ¿a qué viene esa revelación? ¿Te cansaste de follar con mujeres y ahora pruebas con hombres? —habló, no existía otra cosa en su voz más que resentimiento—. Tengo pareja, Aominecchi, y le soy fiel, no voy a acostarme contigo.  
Daiki no dejó de sonreír, al contrario, soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a Kise; sus movimientos eran lentos y firmes, parecía confiado en cada respuesta del rubio, como si tuviera todo planeado; daba la impresión de saber bien como Kise iba a reaccionar teniendo una forma de confrontarlo. Por su parte Ryota intentó alejarse, pero la encimera no se lo permitió, no tenía miedo de Aomine, más bien de sí mismo, estaba consciente que sus palabras no tenían fundamento contra Aomine, si él se lo pidiera se entregaría de brazos abiertos.  
El moreno se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Kise quien sintió la alteración en su corazón: las palabras de Aomine, su confesión, no tenían sentido para él, pero su sola presencia era suficiente para desordenar su mundo.  
—Elígeme…  
Kise pestañeó al escuchar esa palabra, ¿le rogaba o se lo decía como exigencia?  
—No puedo… —susurró y guardó silencio esperando que Aomine dijera algo, sin embargo el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo—. No puedo abandonar mi vida, Aominecchi. Demasiado tiempo ha pasado, ya no somos unos niños, no puedo abandonar todo lo que he logrado nada más porque me lo pides, las cosas no son así de sencillas —las últimas palabras fueron casi una súplica, un momento de quiebre.  
—Prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a alguien que no amas que ser un poco valiente y elegirme, vaya cobarde… —soltó y por primera vez dejó de observar al rubio.  
—No me vengas a hablar de valentía cuando fuiste tú el que me dio la espalda —contraatacó, había recuperado el temple que lo caracterizaba—. Tal vez para ti es muy fácil hacer a un lado toda tu vida… no, espera, tú no vas a hacer eso, tú seguirás en tu burbujita de arrogancia haciendo lo que se te dé la gana mientras soy yo el que tendrá que cambiar todo; así cualquiera es valiente.  
—¿Crees que no he arriesgado cosas viniendo aquí?  
—¡Exacto! Siempre soy yo el que tiene que sacrificar algo, el que da el primer paso…  
—¡Si no mal recuerdo fui yo el que me confesé no solo ahora también hace diez años!  
—Claro, Aominecchi, ¿y recuerdas después qué hiciste? —Aomine lo miró confundido— Por favor, no me vengas a decir que eso convenientemente lo olvidaste… ¿La chica? ¿La de pechos grandes?  
—No lo recuerdo…  
—Qué cínico eres —dijo empujando a Daiki para salir de la cocina.  
—Espera, Kise —pudo retenerlo del brazo.  
—¡Suéltame!  
Aomine lo soltó, ese grito había sido diferente a todos lo que antes escuchó en Kise: desesperado, temeroso, llegando al punto del desprecio. Daiki observó como el rubio se recargaba en la isla de la cocina, nuevamente le daba la espalda y por primera vez se planteó la posibilidad de ser despreciado por Kise. Con todo lo acontecido ya no sabía ni que pensar, no recordaba nada del incidente que Kise le mencionó, asunto que al parecer fue parte aguas de su separación.  
—¿En serio no recuerdas nada? —preguntó el rubio y se giró un poco para poder verlo. Al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió— Cuándo me dijiste que te gustaba no supe cómo reaccionar, la persona que más respetaba se me había declarado, nunca lo hubiera imaginado —comentó, una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
—Nunca me diste una respuesta.  
—Pensaba hacerlo, decirte que sí, aceptar ser tu… pareja. En ese entonces te amaba… —la sonrisa desapareció— Había una chica junto a ti cuando te busqué para darte mi respuesta; era bonita, parecía amable y tenía grandes pechos.  
—Kise…  
—“Me gustas” fue lo que me dijiste a mí —interrumpió—. “Me gustas” fue lo que le dijiste a ella… en la misma semana, las mismas dos palabras… ¿A cuántas más se lo has dicho?  
Aomine no respondió, bajó un poco la mirada tratando de encontrar el recuerdo que Kise le había contado. Era verdad que no lo recordaba, pero lo escuchado sonaba muy de él.  
—¿Al menos puedo presumir que soy el único hombre al que se lo has dicho o también hay más?  
Y Aomine lo recordó, exactamente la razón por la cual empezó a mirar con otros ojos a Kise y de ahí el incidente con la chica, la primera de muchas. Se carcajeó al pensar que todos esos años que estuvieron separados fueron a causa de una estúpida confesión que había hecho con sinceridad sobre algo que ya no le importaba.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
—Lo que le dije a esa chica fue un “me gustas por tus pechos, pero eso ya no tiene importancia para mí”.  
—¿Qué?  
—Esa fue la confesión completa, ¿no la escuchaste?  
Kise pensaba reclamar, sin embargo estaba consciente que después de escuchar el “me gustas” había salido corriendo alejándose de Aomine y todo lo relacionado con él.  
—“Me gustas”, te lo dije a ti —la voz grave del moreno sacó a Kise de un estúpido arrepentimiento que aún no lograba asimilar del todo—, aunque no seas una chica ni tengas pechos grandes… o pequeños.  
—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —intentó reclamar, pero Aomine ya se había acercado, lo tenía frente a él, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Su corazón amenazaba con volver a latir tan rápido, no obstante fue al contrario, se detuvo al sentir las cálidas manos del moreno sobre su pecho.  
—No te negaré que muchas chicas me gustaron antes, por eso cuando comencé a ser consciente de ti no supe qué hacer y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, ahora que lo pienso debí de haberte dado mejores palabras. Pero tardé años en comprender que tú no eras un simple gusto ni una atracción. No eres una mujer, Kise, y aun así no hay otro cuerpo para mí que me encienda más que el tuyo…  
Por un momento Ryota se quedó con la boca abierta, una parte de él se sentía feliz de escuchar aquello, sin embargo otra parte no sabía que pensar, al parecer el gusto de Aomine por él nació a base de su atractivo físico y no de su personalidad o su yo interior.  
—¡Antes y ahora necesitas buscar mejores palabras! ¡No solo me reduzco a ser un objeto de deseo! —exclamó alejando de un manotazo las manos del ojiazul y empujándolo ligeramente.  
—Ahí estas sacando tus propias conclusiones otra vez. Qué importa que sea un objeto de deseo, eres mí objeto de deseo, solo mío…  
—Deja la soberbia. —En un rápido movimiento Aomine sujetó la cintura del rubio usando con burda fuerza los pulgares para masajear la piel que alcanzaba a rozar bajo la camiseta. Kise no hizo nada para detenerlo, más que sorprenderse se sentía al borde de la excitación, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse de la chamarra de Aomine— ¿Qué intentas hacer?  
—¿Crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de enterarme que todo fue un malentendido? ¿Por quién me tomas, Kise? Fueron diez años de desearte y no tenerte, de darme cuenta que eres todo lo que quiero y necesito; no pienso alejarme de ti ahora —Aomine se inclinó un poco mientras que Kise le apretaba con el doble de fuerza la chamarra—. Quieres que te bese, admítelo.  
—Lo admito, lo quiero, que me beses —habló rápido, atropelladamente—. Puedes hacerlo y durante el tiempo que dure el beso seré el hombre más feliz del mundo; me harás recordar cuánto te amaba y las infantiles esperanzas de poder estar juntos… Pero cuando esto se acabe, tú te irás por esa puerta y yo seguiré con mi vida sintiéndome completamente culpable y desolado. Tuvimos una oportunidad y ninguno de los dos supo aprovecharla. —Aomine se acercó lo suficiente para rozar con los labios el mentón del rubio y subió con lentitud hasta la comisura de los labios, se negaba a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar— Lo nuestro ya pasó, Aominecchi —susurró jalando hacia sí la chamarra del moreno—. Basta, no quiero sentirme culpable frente a Taiga…  
La sola mención de ese nombre provocó que Aomine se detuviera; por un instante recargó la frente en el hombro del rubio y enseguida se alejó sin mediar palabra.  
—Te aceptaré la cerveza —dijo abriendo el frigorífico y tomando la bebida, salió de la cocina dejando a Kise solo.

Daiki paseó por toda la sala; cómo en un principio le pareció no tan llamativa y acogedora, tal vez se debiera a la combinación que lograron ambos dueños de ese apartamento: la sofisticación de Kise pudo encontrar un punto medio dentro de la comodidad de Kagami. Aomine admitía que era acogedor y por ello le molestaba. Se detuvo ante un conjunto de fotografías puestas a todo lo largo del mueble principal, parecían acomodadas cronológicamente. Siete fotografías tomadas en el mismo lugar: en el fondo las luces de una ciudad que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, los reflejos de las estrellas y la luna en un lago y, en primer plano, una pareja de hombres sonriendo ante la cámara.  
Aomine observó cada fotografía con detenimiento; Kagami parecía contento, pero Kise era un misterio. En las imágenes de más antaño Ryota solo sonreía, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba la sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta obtener la misma expresión que el pelirrojo.  
—Con el tiempo uno aprende a ser feliz. —La voz de Kise sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno, había salido de la cocina aunque seguía manteniendo las distancias. Aomine tardó un momento en comprender esas palabras hasta que las relacionó con las fotografías— Taiga es una maravillosa persona, me dio lo que tanto buscaba, sin él no hubiera podido llegar a ser quien soy ahora.  
Kise se acercó y tomó el marco donde la fotografía con más tiempo se encontraba.  
—Son siete años de estar casados —habló el moreno, Kise no supo distinguir si era pregunta, burla u observación.  
—Técnicamente no estamos casados, pero sí son siete años que vivimos juntos, nueve y medio de relación.  
—Justo medio año después que me dejaras.  
—Yo no te dejé, Aominecchi, nunca tuvimos algo en un principio para que te dejara. En todo caso, si afirmas que me amas pudiste haberme buscado. —Aomine resopló.  
—Fue un golpe bajo el que estuvieras con Kagami.  
—Me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y las cosas se dieron —comentó a modo de rápida explicación, lo que menos quería era entrar en detalles.  
—¿En serio? Entonces fue pura casualidad el que Kagami se parezca a mí. —Kise lo miró incrédulo.  
—Deja de ser tan arrogante ¡No utilicé a Taiga como tu sustituto! —exclamó sin poderse creer el egocentrismo de Daiki quien solo se dedicó a sonreírle—. ¡¡Quiero a Taiga!!  
—¿Lo amas? —preguntó, la sonrisa había desaparecido— Apuesto a que nunca le has dicho que lo amas.  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
—Y eso es porque me amas a mí, siempre lo has hecho —concluyó.  
Kise se quedó con la boca abierta nuevamente, cuando pensaba que Aomine no podía comportarse de peor manera va y le restriega esa arrogancia.  
—Disculpa si te destrozo las ilusiones, admito que antes te amaba, cuando éramos adolescentes, pero ese sentimiento murió y no fue por la chica de los pechos grandes, fue a lo largo de los diez años que pasaron, fue al crear mi vida donde tú no tienes cabida en ella.  
—Si no tengo lugar en la vida que tienes ahora, formemos una juntos.  
El golpeteo regresó, más fuerte, más apasionado, rejuvenecido, casi infantil como la inocente ilusión de un niño.  
—Eres un maldito tramposo al llegar a mi casa después de tanto tiempo y decir lo que debiste de haber dicho hace diez años.  
—Hace diez años, ahora ¡qué importa, Kise! Te amo, me amas ¿cuál es el problema?  
—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tengo una vida hecha al lado de Taiga!  
—¡Mándalo al infierno… y deja de llamarlo por su nombre!  
—¡Es mi pareja, yo lo puedo llamar como quiera!  
—¡Bien sabes que Kagami siempre fue el reemplazo! ¡Te doy una segunda oportunidad, deja de ser tan tozudo y acéptala!  
—¿Me das una segunda oportunidad? —preguntó incrédulo— ¡Bájate de tu nube! Taiga me da lo que necesito; mientras que tu arrogancia excesiva pone de cabeza mi mundo, sería muy estúpido de mi parte si te hiciera caso…  
Kise se calló de pronto, bien sabía que en asuntos relacionados con Aomine siempre fue un idiota empezando con el hecho de enamorarse de él. Tragó saliva y dio un grito de frustración, de un momento a otro el murmullo que le daba las esperanzas de tener no lo que necesitaba sino lo que quería había acaparado toda su cabeza. Imágenes de él junto al ojiazul desfilaron y se pavonearon frente a su consciente práctico, la parte madura y responsable que intentaba alejar a Aomine y todo lo relacionado con él, de su vida. Pero cuando se trataba del ojiazul era un idiota…  
—Te amo, Aominecchi, nunca dejé de hacerlo —susurró derrotado. Al escucharlo el ojiazul dio los tres pasos que los separaban y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Te deseo tanto… —declaró consciente de la pasión que envolvía sus palabras; su mano viajó a la nuca del moreno y lo jaló hacia sí mismo.  
Daiki inclinó un poco la cabeza para mejorar el ángulo y rozó con sus labios los de Kise; se moría por devorarlo a besos, morder cada parte de esa boca que era una tentación, marcar ese cuerpo con su sello personal, pero su remordimiento era tan grande como la culpabilidad que los actos de impulsividad acarrearían en Kise; no deseaba eso, ya no quería hacerle más daño a él ni a sí mismo.  
El sonido de la llave al entrar en la cerradura de la puerta principal los interrumpió. Kagami entró a su apartamento llevando las bolsas de la compra en una mano y un bocadillo en la otra.  
—Ryota, ya llegué, espero que no te hayas quedado dormido otra vez —anunció su llegada y se quedó estático al entrar en la sala y encontrar a Aomine en el mismo lugar y a Kise parado frente a la pared al otro lado de la sala, dándoles la espalda—. ¿Aomine…?  
—Vaya Kagami, si que te tomas tu tiempo, mientras que nosotros nos estamos muriendo de hambre.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—A mí también me da gusto verte —contestó arqueando una ceja.  
—Lo siento, es que nunca nos has visitado, es raro que lo hicieras.  
—Todos podemos cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.  
Kagami observó a Kise al escuchar esa respuesta; Aomine hizo lo mismo.  
—Qué bueno que llegaste… Taiga —dijo el rubio sin poder disimular la duda que tuvo al pronunciar su nombre, le sonrió a su pareja y se acercó a ayudarle con las bolsas—. ¿Aominecchi, te quedarás a cenar?  
—Será un placer —contestó con cierto aire seductor en la voz deleitándose con la mirada asesina que le regaló el pelirrojo; se acercó a ellos—, pero creo que a Bakagami no le gusta mucho la idea y no quiero causarte más problemas Kise —dijo mirando detenidamente al rubio quien por unos momentos pudo mantener la mirada en los ojos azules, sin embargo al final tuvo que voltearse.  
—Puedes quedarte, Aomine, si quieres —habló el pelirrojo más por etiqueta que por gusto.  
—Creo que mejor regresaré otro día.  
Kise se volteó sorprendido. ¿Aomine iba a irse sin insistir ni reclamar nada? Lo vio despedirse de Kagami con un movimiento de cabeza, sin mirarlo siquiera le dio la espalda y se alejó por el pasillo; la puerta se abrió y cerró en menos de un parpadeo y Kise lo perdió de vista, lo perdió de nuevo.

—Vaya visita sorpresa —mencionó Kagami cuando se quedaron solos y pasó a la cocina a dejar las compras.  
Kise, pasada la conmoción del extraño comportamiento de Aomine, le hizo compañía a Taiga; intentaba sonreír y parecer tranquilo; en esos momentos la conversación con Daiki, su presencia y las alteraciones que su corazón tuvo que pasar daban la impresión de ser un sueño. Fue sólo una hora que su vidas se volvieron a encontrar, sesenta minutos de un sube y baja de emociones y esperanzas que morían al mismo tiempo en el que nacían, un instante que viviría en su memoria para la eternidad. Todo eso ya había pasado, había que enterrar ese lapso y seguir con su vida como siempre lo había hecho.  
Pero la confusión era mucha, los deseos prohibidos se desbordaban, las ilusiones capaces de desmoronar su mundo arremetían una tras otra en su interior en cantidades tan excesivas que dolía.  
Dolía.  
Kise abrazó por la espalda a Kagami, se aferró a él como su única salvación, sin estar seguro de querer ser salvado. Kagami dejó lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la cabeza y suspiró, tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y habló pausado con intención de buscar las palabras correctas, pero sabiendo de antemano cuales eran.  
—Todos pueden cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, Ryota —repitió las mismas palabras de Daiki, no escuchó respuesta solo la negativa que Kise hizo con la cabeza sobre su espalda—. No es justo para ti… ni para mí. —Kise siguió negando— Vamos, Ryota, desde un principio supe que yo no era tu elección…  
—¡¿Por qué todo lo hacen parecer tan fácil?! —interrumpió— Aominecchi y tú creen que todo es tan sencillo, no podemos regresar en el tiempo y mucho menos dar la espalda a todo el esfuerzo que se ha invertido en nuestras vidas… tampoco puedo ignorar tus sentimientos y todo lo que has hecho por mí, Taiga… no puedo hacerlo…  
—Pero que disparates dices —dijo soltándose del abrazo y se giró—, todo lo que he hecho fue por mi elección, yo lo decidí. Tú no me debes nada. Es cierto que preferiría que me eligieras a mí —continuó mientras se rascaba la cabeza—, pero siempre supe que no era yo y aun así decidí seguir adelante contigo; yo era el egoísta al saber que no me amabas y aun así te retenía…  
—¡Eso no es verdad! En todo caso sería yo el de la culpa por no ser capaz de decir lo que realmente quiero.  
—Sí, tienes mucha culpa en esto —asintió mientras Kise hacía puchero—, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ¿no te parece? Además, ¿no te fijaste en Aomine? Parecía alguien maduro, debió de haber sufrido mucho para comportarse de esa forma.  
Ambos rieron por ese comentario, risa sin gracia que era un intento de cortar la incomodidad de la situación. Los dos pensando que diez años no era poco tiempo y que ante ese nuevo escenario diez años no eran un suspiro sino toda una vida. Pero era imposible que un engaño se mantuviera durante tanto tiempo.  
Kise ya no podía engañarse y decir que Aomine no era su elección.  
Kagami ya no podía engañarse pensando que era la elección de Kise.  
Los engaños no duran una vida mientras una elección tomada con el corazón era eterna.  
—¡¿Pero qué esperas, Kise?! —El grito de Kagami le provocó un pequeño salto— ¡Anda a por él!  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¿No me digas que piensas esperar otros diez años para animarte a salir corriendo detrás de él?  
—No, pero…  
—Muévete antes de que me arrepienta de las cosas que dije y no te deje salir de aquí —amenazó sonriendo. Kise abrió la boca para hablar—. No hace falta que digas algo, sólo… sé feliz.

+++

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Daiki Aomine salió a la recepción del edificio donde vivía aquel a quien tanto amaba junto a otro hombre. Cualquier persona que reparara en él un instante más de lo debido se daría cuenta que estaba furioso. Colérico por Kise al tardar tanto en comprender sus palabras y aceptar sus sentimientos y por el estúpido malentendido; con Kagami por ser él quien ahora tenía al rubio viviendo a su lado, durmiendo en la misma cama y compartiendo la vida juntos; y por él mismo.  
Pero Aomine también sabía que Kagami solo apoyó a Kise en su momento, y que era el tercero en la situación; una sonrisa cínica se formó en los labios del ojiazul al pensar en ello, saber que Taiga era la segunda opción le hizo sentir un malsano placer; satisfacción que murió y se convirtió en odio al pensar que muy posiblemente en ese preciso momento la segunda opción se encontraba abrazando a su Kise.  
Aomine se detuvo. El mayor enojo era contra sí mismo, por tardar tanto en comprender que el gusto era amor, por no hablar con las palabras adecuadas, por tardar tanto en buscar a Kise y por darle la espalda al rubio durante años al saber que estaba con Kagami. No tenía derecho de reclamarle a Kise, puede que hasta debiera de sentirse agradecido con Kagami por cuidar de Ryota, tal vez necesitaba comprender que las segundas oportunidades eran un bonito anhelo, sólo eso. Cómo jodía la vida madurar.  
¿Y cuál era la finalidad de aparecerse de repente en la vida de Kise nuevamente? Los finales felices no existían, las personas no podían darle la espalda a años de su vida de manera tan sencilla; Kise tenía razón, pedirle que dejara todo y regresar a los tiempos de antaño era una locura, una impulsividad de adolescente inmaduro.  
Aomine sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y caminó ya no tan enfadado, pero igual de seguro; no existía nadie en el mundo que hiciera locuras como él y el único que siempre podría soportarlas era Kise. ¡Qué importa si necesitaban darle la espalda a todos y todo! No necesitaban de nadie sólo de ellos, juntos poseían la fuerza necesaria para construir una nueva vida; el tiempo sucede sin detenerse y sin compasión alguna, en definitiva no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo y sintiendo como los días, los años, pasaban sin tener lo que tanto quería, deseaba y necesitaba. Ese era el Aomine Daiki que siempre fue y sería, así tuviera que romper esquemas y volver a ser el chico inmaduro e impulsivo que lo caracterizaba; esa era su esencia de la cual Kise se enamoró.

Al llegar a la entrada del apartamento no se detuvo a tocar el timbre, comenzó a golpear la puerta, para dejar bien en claro que era una emergencia. No tardaron mucho tiempo en abrir.  
—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —La expresión de Kagami era una verdadera estampa.  
—¡Kise! —Gritó ignorando al pelirrojo y haciéndolo a un lado para pasar hasta la sala.  
—¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar, maldito Aomine?  
—¡KISE!  
—¡Te estoy hablando!  
—¡Cállate, Bakagami, el asunto no es contigo!... ¡¡Kise!!  
Aomine no pudo seguir gritando ya que un perfecto y fuerte derechazo le pegó de lleno en la mandíbula, sólo porque pudo sujetarse del respaldo del sillón no cayó al suelo, todo le daba vueltas y por un segundo pensó que se desmayaría, supo que no lo iba a hacer cuando saboreó el regusto de su sangre, le habían roto el interior del labio.  
—Eso se sintió muy bien —comentó Kagami agitando la mano, le había golpeado con demasiada fuerza—, tal vez con otro golpe me sienta mejor.  
—¡¡Maldito desgraciado!! —un poco más repuesto se lanzó contra el pelirrojo  
—Kise no está aquí, idiota —dijo tranquilo y Aomine detuvo el golpe que planeaba darle. Kagami continuó antes que el moreno lo interrumpiera—. Se fue a buscarte.  
Esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para que Aomine se diera cuenta de la expresión desolada de Kagami así como de la ligera tonalidad rojiza que teñía sus ojos. Se miraron por un par de segundos y Aomine salió corriendo del apartamento mientras que Kagami soltaba otro suspiro.

Aomine trataba de ir lo más rápido posible, le urgía encontrarse con Kise y reponer los años perdidos. Tenían toda una vida por delante, pero en esos momentos no consideraba que una vida fuera suficiente, aun así se sentía tan pleno; lo llenaba de una magnífica satisfacción ser consciente de algo que siempre supo y que por un suspiro lo negó, tal vez por cobardía, tal vez por arrogancia o puede que fuera por cuestiones que nunca alcanzaría a comprender; todos esos motivos que ya no tenían importancia porque, al final, siempre sería la primera elección de Kise.


End file.
